Mikayla: The Nerd With a Crush
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: A Brakayla one-shot where the summary is uneeded.Fluffy. Read and Review. -Snitch


**A/N: Hi! In case you haven't caught on by know,it is I,SNITCH,who wrote this story. For those of you who are unaware of who I am, I am Brakayla's twin sister. We share the same account on this site due to my laziness of creating my own account. Also,for those of you who did not know, I am the one writing **_**Mikayla's Story**_**,NOT Brakayla. You should also be aware that I a co-writing **_**Pair of Kings Versus**_** with Brakayla.  
But Brakayla made the cover for this story.  
**

**Enjoy.**

Mikayla Makoola quickly walked through the halls of Kinkow High,trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. She had almost reached her destination when a fellow classmate had bumped into her,causing her to spill all of her books. When she looked up to see who was the cause of this,she blushed and looked down-it was the one and only,Brady Parker.

Brady Parker,an A.P. Student,the captain of the chess team,and most importantly Mikayla's crush,had accidentally run into her-Mikayla was speechless.

"Oops, sorry," he said, leaning down to pick up her books.

"Th-thanks.", she stuttered.

"For what? I almost knocked you over," he chuckled.

"Er...",Mikayla blushed. She was a straight 'A' student!How could she be so dumb!

"Well, your welcome anyways," he said, a bit embarrassed.

Mikayla smiled,but still couldn't figure out what to say. She tried to come up with an excuse to end this awkward conversation when Brady interrupted her thoughts.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Oh,just to the library,like always."

"I'll walk with you," he said.

"Sure...",Mikayla said as she started walking to the library,Brady on her right.

"What are you up to at the library?" he asked.

"The regular,studying with Tessa,finishing homework and just reading.",she responded.

"Whats your favorite thing to read about?" he asked.

"Anything fiction or fantasy. I just love reading about things that can't happen. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than you might think," he said.

"How so?",Mikayla questioned.

"My parents are d-dead. My aunt and uncle are good, don't get me wrong, but its not the same," he sighed.

"Oh...I-I didn't know that...",she responded,not knowing what to say.

"Its alright, most people don't, but its nice to get away from all of it.",Brady stated.

"I know what you mean. Reading those types of books makes you feel as though you're in a completely different universe-one where you feel invincible."

"Exactly," he smiled.

Mikayla smiled back at him as they turned a corner. "Well,here we are."

"That was quick," he said.

"Yep. Well I have to meet up with Tessa. See you later?"

"See ya."

As Brady walked away,Mikayla dreamily walked to her regular table where Tessa was found reading her history book with Candace sitting next to her reading yet another fashion magazine.

"Hi Tessa,Candace.", Mikayla said while she dropped into her seat,almost slipping off of it.

Tessa looked up to find her friend daydreaming."Hello Mikayla. What's got you in you in such a state?"

"Brady is amazing ,isn't he?", Mikayla said.

"Brady? Parker?" Candace asked, holding back her laughter.

"Yeah",Mikayla responded,still lost in her own little world.

Candace laughed, not even stopping when Tessa hit her. "You can't be serious."

Mikayla snapped out of her dreams. "What's so funny about it, Candace?",she fumed.

She stopped. "Oh, er, nothing."

Mikayla looked at Tessa for an answer.

"Well?"

"I don't know, Candace's a bit rude sometimes," she said nervously, not looking up for her book.

"What is it Tessa?",She asked,losing her patience.

"Well, its just," Tessa sighed, "It's Brady Parker, of all people."

"Brady Parker is amazing!How could you think otherwise!",she yelled,causing the librarian, Mrs. Miller to glare at her.

"Why is he so amazing?" asked Candace, genuinely curious.

"He's smart,sensitive,sweet,and wouldn't hurt a fly!", Mikayla protested.

"I'm sorry if we've offended you," said Tessa.

"You didn't offend me. You offended Brady. How could you?",Mikayla said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't understand..."

"Just. Forget. It.", Mikayla said,gathering all her things and stomping out of the library.

As she left,Candace turned to Tessa and asked,"What did I say?"

"Idiot.",Tessa murmured and left to chase after her friend.

"Wait, Mikayla!," she called.

"What now?", Mikayla asked,rather furiously.

"I'm sorry that Candace was being an idiot," she said.

Mikayla sighed. "You know I don't forgive easily.",she stated.

"I know," Tessa said, surrendering.

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice behind them.

"Brady...", Mikayla said,not sure what to do. Luckily,Tessa came to the rescue.

"Everything is fine Brady. I just needed to talk to her. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I forgot the homework for Geometry." he blushed.

"It's Textbook page 723 numbers one through twenty.",Tessa recited with perfect clarity.

He hit his forehead. "Oh, right. How stupid of me."

Tessa said, "Ah. It's alright Brady,you can't be the only one. I have to go find Candace and give her a piece of my mind. I'll leave you two alone.",she said as she headed back into the library.

Mikayla was embarrassed. What is she supposed to say?

"Are you done studying?" he asked, still a bit red.

"Yeah" Mikayla lied.

"Want to take a walk around the jungle?" he asked.

"Sure",she said,with a smile on her face.

Brady smiled too, leading her outside.

They walked around the jungle a couple times,talking about nothing significant until Brady had asked a question that was on both of the teenagers minds.

"Would you like to come with me to the movies?" he asked,slowly gaining courage.

"Just the two of us?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"As in a date?", Mikayla asked hopeful.

He blushed. "Er, yeah, pretty much."

"I'd love to.",she smiled.

Brady grinned. "Great."

And the two continued walking in comfortable silence. None of them were sure what would happen in the future but were satisfied with the present.

**A/N: I had originally intended the story to have large paragraphs with very little dialog. As you can tell-that didn't work out the way I wanted it to go. Oh well.**

**Don't forget to review!  
And keep an eye out for the next update of _Pair of Kings Versus_!**

**Until next time,**

_**Snitch**_


End file.
